Gender Bent Spirit
by deckyj
Summary: Izael is thrown into an unknown world where his gender gets reversed? Find out what happens next! (This is a comedy fanfic, please enjoy. This will recieve more chapters once my Rosario Vampire fanfic is finished.)


During yet another monotonous training session with Takahata, Izael decided to use a dome of darkness to make the training faster. Although, somehow Takahata didn't  
>get caught in the dome, and before his very eyes, the dome disappeared with Izael inside. Without realizing what was happening, Izael seemed to lose consciousness for<br>a few moments. When he awoke, Izael looked at his surroundings, there were very few buildings, and those that were there were partially destroyed by what seems to be  
>a large, perfectly spherical explosion. Thinking that perhaps he accidentally shadow stepped to a random location and into a crater, Izael was about to try a shadow<br>step back to his own home, but just before he did, he noticed that he felt a little different. He looked down, and after he saw the difference, his eyes widened and  
>his face turned red.<br>"Why am I wearing a dress?!" he yelled in a very feminine voice, which made him cover his mouth and look even more puzzled than already. He quickly realized that his  
>hair had also grown extremely long, and then he realized that he had become a woman. He, or rather she, had a long black dress with streams of darkness coming from it,<br>these streams made the dress seem even longer and were slightly clearer than the rest of the dress, allowing his legs to be slightly visible, the dress also had long  
>sleeves made of darkness that made his skin seem darker around his arms, as if looking at them in the shade. His hair that usually covered his left eye had extended to<br>cover more of the left half of his face and had somehow become even messier and more spiked than his usual hair, his cheeks became slightly more colored and his face  
>a little rounder. The hair, as well as being longer, seemed to be made of an endless stream of darkness that was flowing from root to tip. His body itself also seemed<br>to have changed a lot, his chest had grown into a large pair of breasts, his waist had become thinner, making his body look more curved, and his hips had widened,  
>making his butt look quite big, not that these parts of his body were visible under his astral dress. He then looked at his hands and noticed that he had long, black<br>painted and quite sharp nails.  
>"Why the hell am I a girl!? Why am I dressed like this!? What the hell is going on?!" Izael yelled in a rage-filled tone as he questioned everything he could about the<br>current situation.

Extremely confused and annoyed about what was happening, Izael was about to try to return home, but this time, he got distracted by a voice from above.  
>"You! Stay where you are!" the voice said demandingly, Izael looked up to the source of the voice and to his surprise, there was around 15 people flying high up in the<br>air using some kind of technology he had never seen before, as he looked closer, Izael also noticed that all of them were girls. Ignoring them, he started to surround  
>his arms with darkness to create yet another dome, then an unexpected green blast hit the ground in front of him, he looked up and noticed they were firing lasers at<br>him.  
>"Wow, cannons that fire beams? Awesome!" he yelled as the darkness around his arms formed claws, he flew quickly towards the group and slashed, somehow missing all of<br>them as they only flew back a short distance. Clearly, Izael wasn't used to being in the form and thus wasn't as good at fighting as usual, he decided to land again as  
>a white haired girl flew at him with a laser sword in hand, she slashed quickly at him from the side as a thin spike of darkness raised from the ground and blocked the<br>blade with ease.  
>"Well, if you want a sword fight, I'll give you one." Izael said mockingly as darkness began to flow from his sleeve, taking the form of a jet black katana. The spike<br>of darkness from his side disappeared as he swung his sword quickly at the girl, she blocked quickly and Izael stumbled and almost fell over.  
>"What's with my balance!? Oh, right, forgot about that." Izael said, talking to himself, the girl slashed a few more times and Izael continued to block and stumble,<br>still confused about what was happening when suddenly the girl looked over her shoulder. Taking this opportunity, Izael slashed at her stomach quickly, leaving a deep  
>wound, after taking this hit, the girl quickly flew back to her team, and Izael noticed that where the girl was looking, there was a small child that didn't seem to<br>have escaped the battleground in time. Izael quickly flew at the child and grabbed him, the flying people stopped and held their fire, expecting him to use the child  
>as a hostage, but instead Izael just took the child away from the battleground and returned. Confused, the group opened fire once more, the missing shots doing nothing<br>but kick up dust and make a cloud around him, they continued firing non stop for a while until Izael was unseen by them. As the dust settled, Izael was nowhere to be  
>seen. The group was about to leave, thinking Izael had vanished completely, but as they turned, they saw him floating right behind them, as if tempting them to attack.<br>"You shouldn't be able to fly, you're all humans." he said boredly as the group quickly withdrew their close range weapons.  
>"Wait! Leader! Origami needs medical attention fast, we don't have time to fight!" one of the girls yelled, making Izael smirk insanely before they all flew away.<p>

After they all left, Izael was about to try and figure out a way back home when a dome of darkness suddenly surrounded him once more, and he passed out again for a few  
>seconds. When he woke, Izael was laying on the ground by Takahata's feet, he quickly stood and checked his appearance to find that he was normal once more. Relieved to<br>not be a woman anymore, Izael quickly surrounded his hands with darkness to continue his training.  
>"Are you sure that's a good idea Izael? I mean, you kinda just disappeared for a while and came back unconscious." Takahata said in a concerned voice.<br>"After where I've been, I need this." Izael said in a frustrated voice as the two continued their training, however, Takahata noticed Izael was slacking as he was  
>still trying to comprehend what had happened.<br>"C'mon Izael, clearly you're worn out, why not just go get some sleep and try again tomorrow?" Takahata asked, thinking that training would be useless in this state.  
>"No, I just need a snack." Izael said, trying to hide his lack of understanding.<br>"Not wanna talk about what happened?" Takahata asked, this time less concerned and more curious.  
>"I would...but, it's kinda embarrassing." Izael said, looking in any direction but at his friend.<br>"I promise I won't laugh." Takahata said, but he failed to keep this promise as Izael explained everything that happened. "Izael, chances are, you were just sleeping  
>somewhere and had a bad, albeit weird dream."<br>"It's not as simple as that, otherwise I wouldn't give a damn." Izael retorted, trying to convince Takahata.

A few days later, Izael began to feel like everything was back to normal as nothing had happened out of the ordinary, so he went back to the usual training spot and  
>met Takahata.<br>"Ready?" he asked, but before he could get an answer, he found himself surrounded by darkness once more, he had the feeling of falling as he felt his body changing  
>rapidly.<br>"Oh god, not again!" Izael cried as he started to hear the sound of sirens in the distance.  
>"-ake alert!" he heard before a huge explosion took place around him, completely destroying all around him, this time he landed near a school and decided to head<br>inside to take cover from any incoming attacks while he tried to figure things out. He sat and stared at the blackboard opposite him, and he noticed something strange.  
>On the black board, there was a chalk marking right next to an identical carving, as he stared and read the Japanese writing, he noticed that it was a name.<br>"Tohka? What an odd name." Izael said quietly, at that moment a young boy, about the same age as the girls that attacked him, entered the room and looked at Izael in  
>surprise.<p>

"You're not tohka..." he said in a quiet voice as Izael turned to him.  
>"You! You're from here right? Can you tell me what's going on?"<br>"Going on? You mean the spacequake?"  
>"The what now?" Izael asked, unsure of what he meant, but he assumed it was the reason his appearance had altered in this embarrassing way. "Uh, yeah, tell me about it<br>if you could." Izael continued. After swiftly explaining that Izael was a spirit and his arrival caused a huge explosion called a spacequake, the boy stood and  
>extended one hand towards Izael.<br>"My name's Shido, what's yours?" Shido asked.  
>"Uh...I'm..." Izael stopped, he didn't want to give his real name as it would seem weird based on his appearance, but without noticing he muttered. "I'm Izael...ette.<br>Yeah, Izaelette" Izael said, trying to make his name more feminine and less suspicious. He then took Shido's hand and shook it, Shido looked at Izael briefly before  
>turning his head away from Izael and talking quietly, seemingly to himself. Suddenly Shido looked back to Izael with his face quickly turning red.<br>"Are you sure about this?" he asked himself quietly as Izael waited for Shido to stop being weird.  
>"Wh...what color are your panties?" Shido asked while trying not to make eye contact.<br>"Panties?" Izael asked with the biggest confused face yet. Shido quickly looked away again and whispered.  
>"What do you mean her mood didn't change?! Just what the hell are you trying to make happen?!" Izael quickly stood and walked away from Shido and looked outside.<br>"Oh, them again." He said calmly as the girls from before began firing beams at him.  
>"The AST." Shido said quickly as Izael leapt into the air. "Wait! Izaelette!"<br>"Who? Oh, me. Don't worry, they won't kill me, I'm too tough for that." Izael said slashing dual katanas at the group, suddenly the white haired girl spotted Shido.  
>"Why is he with the spirits?" she asked herself quietly while blocking the incoming attacks. Several AST members swarmed around Izael and slashed together. Shido<br>looked up in horror as he saw Izael fall from the middle of the group, seemingly unconscious.  
>"Hah! I got her first!" one of the girls called to the others.<br>"Hands off girls! She's mine!" the only boy said in retort, as Izael's body almost hit the ground, he smirked and sunk into the shadows.  
>"Where'd she go?!" one of the group yelled in a nervous tone as Izael launched from behind a building, as a reaction, the boy did a quick spin kick hitting the spirit<br>towards the school once more, he moved quickly and put the barrel of his gun against Izael's face before firing several rounds. He flew back to his group while Izael  
>lay on the floor.<br>"Highfive anyone? No? Ok then. Self-five!" he said, high-fiving himself as the girls gave him their usual weird look, then they all noticed Izael was standing once  
>more. Well, all except the boy.<br>"Ian!" the commander called, but to no avail.  
>'hm...I wonder how much bacon I can fit in my mouth' he silently thought.<br>"Ian! Pay attention!"  
>"7 PIECES!" Ian yelled as an instantaneous reaction. "Oh right, her." he said before drawing his sword and flying at Izael, the two clashed blades and pushed eachother<br>back, Izael flew incredibly fast and stabbed his sword at Ian's stomach, the latter narrowly blocked the blade by grabbing it. Shortly before Ian could counter-attack  
>Izael was surrounded by darkness and disappeared. Origami quickly flew to the school to find Shido, who unfortunately had vanished during the fight once again.<br>"Ian, you're such an idiot!" the commander said in rage.  
>"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment." Ian said in a humorous tone.<p>

Meanwhile, at Ratatoskr, Shido was in the middle of a shouting contest with his younger sister, and commander of the ship, Kotori.  
>"Why did you make me ask what panties she was wearing!?"<br>"Simple. She didn't show any affection or anger during your normal conversation. So naturally we wanted to investigate."  
>"You could've gotten me killed!" Shido yelled.<br>"Don't worry, she's to stupid to even notice what you were talking about, this should be easy to do, maybe even faster than your current progress with Tohka." Kotori  
>said mockingly while putting a lolly into her mouth and biting down on it, making it crunch and crumble around the stick.<br>"Well, don't forget to take her on a date too, it's not just Tohka you've got to save after all." she said with her usual devilish smile. "I suppose this means we'll  
>just have to spend some more time training you before another spirit arrives."<p> 


End file.
